Double life, one hate
by ninjagoforeverfan
Summary: this is during the episode of double trouble but before the evil clones visit Sensei or Nya but what happens when the ninja don't escape just yet and when they do, they get a mess of a broken and shattered friend the evil clones left for them to pick up or should I say find to the broken hearted friend their world is like living two lives but only one is filled with hate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever I may continue this this story if I get some positive feedback for positive reinforcement for the next chapter. So please leave some comments for me! even if it's some helpful criticism or advice**.

(kai's p.o.v)

We all woke up with massive headaches. One because the evil clone ninja just kicked our butts and two because Jay keeps whining about how the clones found his cellphone on the sidewalk and Nya had called him giving up our location. Well… about how he missed his date with Nya, but if you ask me thank the lord for jay dropping his cell on the sidewalk and missing his little date with MY baby sister.

Now they have lacked all of us in a new room and all tied up together "man, I hate knots'' Cole complained as he struggled with the knot that had his hands tied together. " I can't believe I missed my date with Nya!" Jay complained staring at the ground in thought as well as I trying to think of what my sister was doing at that very moment "what if they find her?' I asked allowed worried they would find my sister or Sensei

(Nya's p.o.v)

The boys where still visiting Darkleys school with Lloyd I started to walk to the DOJO after realizing Jay failed to show up at the auto body shop I was hoping to get some quality time with him, we hadn't spent any time together since mega monsters amusement park. I was almost to the DOJO when I realized I forgot my jacket in the winter.

My mind was lost in a world of thoughts I nearly didn't realize that I was in front of the DOJO. I tucked a black strand behind my ear as I took a deep breath and walked into the DOJO where I and the rest of the gang had been staying. I entered the DOJO to see Sensei lost in his own train of thought he looked up as the door swung shut behind me "hello Nya" he greeted with a gentle smile "hi" I said back "are the guys back yet?" I asked "no" sensei answered as he went back to staring back at the ground. I sighed and went back to starring at the ground d in defeat after preparing myself to confront jay. I walked down the hall and up the stairs, I turned the knob that connected to the door that led to the roof top I could feel a gentle blow of wind onto my face and arms I completely opened the door and walked out feeling a chill go up my arms and face. I hugged my body trying to escape the tingling chill.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms grab my hands from behind and pull them down to my waist little chilly babe? A husky voice asked .Jay. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as the name babe escaped the blue ninja's lips. He sounded a little different,"Where were you?" I asked not answering his question "I missed you at the auto body shop" I continued relaxing into Jay as I felt my back touch his warm chest and let his warmth caress me realizing I had forgotten my jacket again.

I'm sorry I got held up at Lloyds ceremony Jay apologized resting his neck on my shoulder "that's ok" I assured as I kept my head strait looking over Ninjago. Piles of pure white sugar laid on sidewalks and roof tops. I felt Jay grasp my hand and his warmth leave me leading me to the door how about I make it up to you? Jay said with an evil smile on his face he looked so pale, and he had sun glasses on in the winter?

 **Hope you guys liked this and please leave comments of criticism, advice, or positivity thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for so many punctuation, spelling, and editing mess ups in the last chapter but I promise to make this one a lot better! I love seeing comments so if you could take the time and make my day by writing a comment that would be really cool!**

(Nya's p.o.v)

Jay swung an arm around my shoulder as we walked to his room almost everything about him seemed weird. Suddenly as we got to jays room he turned and kisses me hard on the lips it didn't even feel like I moved an inch but he dipped me with the top of my head almost touching the ground, his hands carded my back and curves his hands still placed on my hips as he raised me up from the dipped bridal position.

"am I forgiven?" jay asked even though somehow it sounded like a statement "yes" I whimpered still trapped in our tender kissing moment. "Good" he whispered as he opened the door backwards with his hand in mine he pulled me on top of him on the bed I looked down at him wishing I could see his electric blue eyes. "Jay why don't you take these off" I teased reaching for the temple of the dark sunglass but before I could Jay wrapped both of his hands around both my wrists with full strength his eyebrows narrowed, his lips formed a tense angry frown.

"Jay what are you doing?" I whimpered "I just wanted to take off your glasses so I could see your eyes" I reasoned as Jays grip tightened on my wrist. Jay didn't answer all he did was sit up bringing me with him "get on the ground" he growled Jay never talked like that to me, I bowed my head trying to think of what could calm him down but afraid I would make him more angry.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Jay roared making me tremble and obey his order, hot tears boil in the corner of my eyes ready to form rivers down my cheeks. I sat on my knees while Jay stood over me, as three figures that came from the closet one in red, one in white, and one in black.

They all had the same dark sun glasses as Jay, why isn't Kai helping me? He was in the closet he had to have heard Jay yell? As if on que they all pulled off their sunglasses throwing them to the ground and growling like lions at their pray and I'M their pray. I couldn't look into any of their eyes already knowing what was going to happen to me.

I kept my head low; too afraid to move their vibe was to evil and dark and got darker as they got closer to me I felt two hands roughly grab ahold of my own locking them behind me with rope, same time as I felt a cloth gag me and tighten around my face as it was tied behind my head.

Without warning I felt a hand go across my face leaving a painful sting and a shocked expression on my face as I looked up seeing Jay with a pleased smirk on his face. Hot tears came running down my face as Kai grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his eyes as I whimpered in fear of what my own brother would do to me after what my boyfriend did, but I still didn't look into any of their eyes instead I looked in between Kais eyes at the bridge of his nose. "I don't care if it hurts" Kai growled bringing his fist straight to my face.

 **Hope you guys liked this, please comment sorry for making these chapters so short in the next one I'll try to make it much longer and try not to leave such a cliff hanger. Till then bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This chapter will be longer than the last two and please comment I love to hear suggestions, positivity, and or helpful critiques anyway comment and hope you love this chapter! Oh and forgot I made Lloyd a teen.**

(Nya's p.o.v)

More and more tears traveled down my face as I brutally punched, kicked, smacked, and thrown across the room. My hands were tied leaving me defenseless my scream was muffled as Kia threw me across the room as hard as he possibly could. My clothes where torn, half my hair had been pulled out, and I was for sure that every part of my body from head to toe looked like I had been attacked by a pack of wolves. My beating had been going on for countless hours.

"I can't believe that you would even think I would even want to be with a girl like you!" Jay roared in my face before punching me in the eye and throwing me to the ground and kicking me along with the others who had joined. "I can't believe I got YOU as a sister, I hate you! You're so embarrassing!" Kia screamed crouching down punching me left and right. After what felt like a hundred punches I didn't feel another hand on my body, my eyes where tight shut all I heard was a husky voice growl "get up"

Cole.

I struggled getting up, every part of me was either sore, in pain, or broken. My legs where shaking as I stood on my feet waiting for my next command but I didn't get one. Instead I felt a hand push me forward and out the door, I shivered as the cold air tickled my skin as the ninja pushed me into a car into a car. They put a bag over my head, I started to sweat from fear of where they would be taking me.

We have been traveling for more than an hour one of the ninja had been pushing my head down. Suddenly the car stopped. I heard the car door open and felt the cold wind tickle my skin once again making me shiver. I felt two hands rap around my ankles yanking me out of my stomach lying position it was the kind of yank the monsters and ghosts use to pull you from under the bed. My head hit the edge of the truck **(you know, where you step off to get down)** my head pounded, making me squeeze my eyes shut as the chilly cold surrounded me. In less than a second my head hit the cold ice along with the rest of me my clothes where now soaked and freezing cold. My cloths clung to my body as I was dragged across the ice floor losing the bag that had been pulled over my head. I stopped. I was to afraid to open my eyes not knowing where they have taken me all I know is that for sure without a doubt I was in the middle of nowhere.

I felt them. I felt them cut off the wet freezing clothes. I was shaking from either the frost bite nibbling at every piece of flesh or the uneasiness of my cloths being ripped exposing me more and more, I wiggled trying to get a way but only made things worse as I felt something cut into my skin. I started to sob and beg as they cut through my undergarments. But it was no use, I was left exposed in the cold with my blood staining the cold snow my body went numb as I sobbed not being able to get up. Before they had left they tied my feet together. How could they? I loved them all. I loved Jay and my brother why? That's all I could think before my world went black.

(Kai's p.o.v)

After hours of struggling with ropes we still haven't got out. Suddenly we turned our heads to the door as it opened to reveal Garmadons evil clones. "Get us out of here!" I yelled as they came forward. "Tell you what, we let you out but you battle us and if you lose you stay here and know that you failed your sister" the clone me said throwing wet red fabric. It looked familiar…

Nya.

"What did you do to her?!" Jay and I growled in unison at the clones "oh nothing, just a little kissing, maybe some roughing around" the Jay clone said proudly before chuckling "you what!" Jay yelled electrifying all four ninja with his hands by his side but still under the rope. We all watched as they all fell to the ground and almost instantly disappear "nobody kisses my girl!" Jay growled under his breath. A knife flew towards us that were at one point in one of their hands. It hit the rope just right to cut us free.

Jay looked like he was about to say something but then my phone rang. "Hello" I said kind of inpatient wanting to find my sister. "Kai, Nya is missing" sensie said then hanging up the phone.

(Jay's p.o.v)

"Who was it?" I asked "sensie said Nya's missing!" Kai said while running out the door with the rest of us at his heels.

We flew to the DOJO on the elemental dragon, Kai and I ran in screaming "Where's Nya!?" " we don't know but while I was out getting tea Darath was checking the security camera and saw four evil red eyes clones of you all forcing her into a car outside" Sensie said with a little worried in his voice.

"We have to find her!" I exclaimed running out the door with Kai at my heels. Nya is my everything, I couldn't live without my Nya not hearing her laugh again, not seeing her smile again, and not telling her that I loved her again.

We found Nya almost six miles away if it hadn't been for Nya's thick black hair and the pool of red blood she was laying in we wouldn't have found her.

I had a blue blanket that I covered her with. I propped her up against me trying to wake her somehow I already knew she was in coma and had severe injuries. I kept her on my lap as Kai flew us back to the DOJO even though I knew he properly wanted to hold his sister just as much as I did

I wonder if Nya knows that it wasn't us. I kept Nya huddled to my chest trying to give her warmth she had no clothes on she must be freezing if Nya wasn't in coma she would properly be shaking and shivering in my arms wanting comfort from severe trauma and I would give it to her, in fact I was . I rubbed gentle circles on her back and whispered sweet things into her ear and kissed her forehead and moved hair away from her face. Her hands where so cold, yet holding her felt so warm

 **Hey guys! So I hope you liked this chapter please like, favorite, and comment! Oh! And what did you all think of the possessed season of ninjago?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Everyone! I'm so happy on how well my first fanfiction is going and I wanted to say thank you with a new chapter! I hope you like it and please favorite, follow, and comment!**

(Kai's p.o.v)

We put Nya in the room that she shared with Jay knowing that's where she would be most comfortable at. Nya HATES hospitals for to many reasons, I helped Jay care for Nya's wounds but it was hard I felt that if I even softly squeezed her hand I would break her whole body. I bet Jay felt the same way.

Nya looked horrible, her hair was a mess, her face was swollen, and no part of her small body was missed in the beating. Nya had two black eyes, a busted lip, a bruised face, two bruised ribs, a broken arm, a broken wrist, a twisted ankle, lashes of cuts all over, and pretty much a complete bruised body.

When we were done caring for Nya's wounds we both took a hand of hers and held them gently. Nya had two pairs of sweat pants on, a sweat shirt, and a heating blanket along with five other blankets to keep her warm. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled back her short bangs letting them fall back into place above her eyes.

(Jay's p.o.v)

Kai had left the room to go do something else while I stayed with Nya. I kissed her knuckles softly as I snuggled next to her. I carefully cupped her face and lifted her bangs and gave her a small kiss on her forehead as I was now technically on top of her I let her bangs fall back on her forehead.

I felt Nya tremble and shiver under me I was so happy Nya had woken up but I didn't want to make her head hurt guessing she had a migraine or something from the beating so I slowly rocked her back and forth while stroking her hair.

I felt Nya shake even more like my comfort was making it worse. I gently pulled back gently….

Oh, I wish I didn't have to see her broken heart through her whimpering face.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked cupping her face gently once more fearing only one answer. Her mouth quivered and tears boild at the corners of her eyes " I-I'm really s-sorry, I-I love y-you" she whispered what could she be sorry for? As I pulled her to my chest she whispered "I-m sorry, p-please don't b-be mad a-at me…" she said softy as I felt tears wet my shirt and her whole body went tense then it clicked.

 **Sorry for this one being so short but I really wanted to get "something" out there to you guys. Anyway please favorite, follow, and comment because It always makes my day when I see new comments :) and my question of the day is…. On ninjago who do you ship? and what is the one ship you are totally against and refuse to let sail? And…..bonus question! I just figured out about a new ship with Nya and Ronin from season 5 their ship name is Ronya apparently and I read some fanfiction on them but I was wondering what you guys thought of this ship? And if you do like this ship let me know and I will think about writing a one shot OR story on it until then bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Hey guys! I'm VERRY sorry about not posting lately because school started and I do not NERVER EVER want to be one of those people that just abandon their storys forever and leave us fanfiction readers hanging. That just isn't going to happen! And I have been thinking of doing a ronya (Ronin X Nya) story or one shot but I really want some back up for this so please favorite, follow, and comment out of critiques or positivity please throw out some ideas for a ronya story or one shot that would really help me out! Anyway here's the new chapter!**

(Nya's p.o.v)

I woke up to Jay cradling me in his arms, it felt…. Odd one minute he's beating me then the next comforting me. Jay pulled back; I wince from pain and the fear of getting a beating. I could feel Jay's eyes wondered my face, he seemed calm.

Jays hands where still placed gently on the back of my arms. My hands are shaking not knowing where to place themselves. My whole body trembled, "Jay please don't hurt me….please…please….please" I begged keeping my head low and letting my bangs fall over my view. "I'm not going to hurt you, I love you" Jay whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back softly.

I lifted my head slowly, afraid of the consequence my body trembled he raised a hand, I turned my head terrified of a slap to the face, instead I made a mad dash for the door. I hurried and crawled out of the sheets I was tangled in and set foot on the cold ground realizing I was bare foot and ran as fast as I could to the door only to trip over the sheets I had taken with me.

I hit the ground and looked back to see Jay running towards me, I quickly covered put my hands on my head to protect it not knowing what punishment I was going to be given. "Please don't hurt me….please….im sorry…." I whispered over and over again with hot boiling tears in the corners of my eyes.

(Jay's p.o.v)

As I reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Nya's ear she looked so afraid that she jumped out of the bed and then ran for the door only to trip over the sheets that she took with her. I hurried and ran towards her, afraid she had hurt herself even worse.

I could tell she was crying but couldn't tell if it was from fear or pain most likely a mixture of both. I rubbed Nya's back softly and set her in my lap slowly turning her over to face me and whispered sweet thoughts in her ear as she slowly calmed down into a steady breath, at this point Kai rushed in " What was that I heard something fall!" he said in a worried tone as he saw me and Nya on the ground with his little sister in my arms practically balling in tears. "Nya your awake!" Kai screamed in joy and crouched down to cuddle his little sister who I could hear whisper "I'm so sorry…. "repeatedly "it's going to be ok Nya" Kai said softly I felt her warmth leave me as he gently took his sister from my lap to set her in his own and gently rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth and hummed a soft toon, I could see Nya about to once again ball in tears of fear of a beating or being yelled at.

 **Hope everyone liked that I really wanted to do a little jaya fluff and mix in some sister and brother love. Also once again so sorry for the long wait I'm going to try really hard to do more chapters and work on a ronya one shot or something and I'm sorry for such a short chapter but my big question on the day is….what news or rumors have you guys heard on season 6 of ninjago? Please comment, follow, and favorite until next time bye!**

 **Ok, so guys, I feel horrible, because I haven't posted in forever and my chapters are short and I don't want to be one of those authors that just gives up on stories… but! I get three days off of school and I'm using it with you guys! I'm going to do my best to write two chapters and a ronya short story so please give me ideas! And thoughts! I love hearing your thoughts! That is my big question and … what are your thoughts, theories, and fears of season 6! Heard any news? I have been stalking the internet for anything on ninjago season 6! Please favorite, follow, and comment bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still need some cool ideas for Ronya one shot so please leave those ideas in the comments below! And let's get on with the chapter!**

(Kai's p.o.v)

I sat and the floor of Nya and Jay's room cuddling my sister as she soaked my t-shirt in tears "its ok Nya, I'm right here and so is Jay" I whispered as I pressed Nya closer to my chest and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she cried even harder.

"Can I hold her Kai?" Jay asked reaching to take my sister from my lap. "Please a little longer! I feel like she needs me right now" I said "Well maybe she needs me to!" Jay complained I gave Jay the stare, you know the one that says "get away from my baby sister before I punch your lights out" but I knew that Jay was properly right.

I had been holding Nya for so long that I didn't even realize that neither I nor Jay had taken care of her needs except for comfort. "Sweetheart do you need anything?" Jay asked in a soft gentle voice to Nya. "No….well…" Nya answered.

(Nya's p.o.v)

I couldn't tell them what I really needed, I was too scared. What I really needed was food, something to drink, medicine, and help in the bathroom…

"Why don't we get you some food and water anyway sis" Kai suggested but it seemed more like an order. "Sweetheart, do you want me to stay or do you want us to give you a little privacy or something? Jay asked _sweetheart I like that_ before I could answer "I would prefer if you stayed with her, I don't want her to be alone!" Kai said quickly nearly making the words stick together.

"As long as it's ok with you, love" Jay said softly as he gently picked me up bridel style as my brother left the room. What was going to happen? Was Jay going to beat me or something? Or was Kai going to go get the other ninja? I didn't know. I trembled in Jay's arms as he carried me to the bed where he quickly smashed our lips together.

 **I hope you all liked that still very sorry for not updating and everything ive been a little busy and I have been having writers block and of course my big question of the day is… what is your theory for ninjago season 6 release date?! And did you hear? The episode list name was released and another question for the day is….what are your big hopes for ninjago season 6? Anyway thanks for listening and please leave some requests for a ronya one shot anyway goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait but I'm still alive! And as always I ask you guys to give me request and thoughts on my story so keep that up for me please it always makes me happy to log in and see new reviews whether its feedback, request, or whatever it may be and please guys keep answering my questions of the day because here and at my school I have no one to talk about ninjago with and that's why I give you guys the full opportunity to let out anything that you have been thinking about on ninjago and I hope you guys keep that up anyway let's get along with the story!**

(Jay's p.o.v)

Nya trembled underneath me as I broke the kiss the bruised both our lips, I rubbed her back softly and let her lay on my chest even though I knew she needed to be comfortable in the bed and get some rest. I wasn't for sure if I should let her free in the bed or to stay with her and cuddle.

My thoughts where interrupted when Kai walked in with his hands full with a tray of food for Nya, as soon as I saw Kai enter the room I quickly got off Nya and watched as Kai set the tray on Nya's lap, Nya was still frozen in shock of our kiss.

"Sis are you ok?" Kai asked gently grabbed Nya's hand while giving her a worried look Nya only gave a afraid face back then ten seconds later looked down at her breakfast and rubbed her beautiful eyes that where still freshly wet with tears, Nya must be so tired…..

"Nya, I know your tired but please eat baby I promise you can go back to sleep once you've eaten" I pleaded in my most gentle and sweet voice while sitting next to her and stroking her cheek softy. Nya turned her head to me and asked in a soft, small, almost baby voice "are you for sure?" I looked at my Nya and gently kissed her forehead as a sigh of yes.

I watched as Nya's trembling hands picked up the spoon and scooped up a spoon full of soup broth and blew on it gently enough to not let any of it spill out of the spoon and popped it into her mouth it was a definite sign that Nya was starting to trust us a little bit.

Little bit….

 **Hope you all enjoyed that im sorry it was short but I WILL but I do have good news! I'm thinking of starting a YouTube channel and I do have a google plus account so I have created a collection for Ninjago it is sort of like a blog and I can post news and things on there about ninjago just to give everyone the feeling that they are not alone and they do have other people with the same interest so please go check that out my username is the same ninjago foreverfan I am doing the blog/collection thing for you guys and especially girls because I've watched ninjago you tubers and their all** **Guys** **and I want to talk about new ships and those kind of things and so I'm thinking about a YouTube channel I'm thinking about it….please comment and tell me what you think and I hope its cool that I picked google plus if not please leave a suggestion and maybe some stuff about ninjago or something. Bye!**


End file.
